


Jikook's Playlist

by seviper



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jimin, M/M, THEYRE SO CUTE, Top Jungkook, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, mainly fluff, namjin - Freeform, occasional side ships, sometimes vhope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seviper/pseuds/seviper
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on songs that remind me of jikook/kookmin.





	1. Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Jikook/Kookmin, i just love them so much i wanted to give it a shot. I originally wrote this on my wattpad but also settled to post it on here. Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since Jimin last saw or spoke to Jungkook. The two previously labeled lovers were now broken up and Jimin wasn't going to deny the emotional mess he was. The source of the issue being their distance. The two lived together but were constantly busy and lately it had seemed Jungkook was almost uninterested in his boyfriend. Granted, the younger of the two was always closed off when it came to being affectionate or showing emotion, but it appeared to get worse.

\--

_"Do you not love me anymore? Why are you always going out with Hoseok? Are you guys fucking now?" Jimin's voice raising ever so slightly at his last words, the image causing a sharp pain in his heart._

_"No! Why can't you just believe that I'm busy?!" Jungkook matched the tone equally, fuming and hurt that his boyfriend of two years didn't believe him._

_All of this started when Jimin decided to confront the younger after he finally returned home. At five in the morning. Of course Jimin had the right to be upset since he waited up for his boyfriend the entire time._

_"Busy with what, Kook? What could be so important that you just forget you have a boyfriend? I cooked you dinner and you know damn well I can't cook for shit. I could've burned down the house but you would've probably been too busy with Hobi to even give a shit!" Jimin had long lost the intimidation once the tears spilled from his eyes, staining his cheeks as they continued to fall._

_Jungkook felt bad, he didn't know he was hurting Jimin so much but the anger of being accused of something he wasnt doing took over his mind instead. In reality, he'd picked up extra hours at the pizza shop in hopes to buy the best present he could for his boyfriend who stuck with him through everything. Ironic, huh? "I'm sorry, okay? I've apologized multiple times already, what the hell do you want from me?!"_

_Without even thinking or taking a moment to take in a deep breath, Jimin yelled back. "I want my boyfriend back! The same one I fell in love with or I want you out! And you aren't him."_

_That only left one option then._

_He didn't expect for Jungkook to do it. They've argued before but this time he actually witnessed his younger boyfriend gather his backpack that he'd tossed on the floor when he got home, and left. Out of the door and didn't return not once since._

\--

_Yes, I do, I believe that one day I will be where I was right there. Right next to you._

"It's just a break. We'll fix it soon and I'll be next to him again." Jimin sniffled, his words being muffled by the pillow he currently had his face buried into on Jin's couch. He'd never lose hope that he'd be back together with Jungkook. It would happen again. It _had_ to.

"But you two have broken up before, just never this long." Namjoon spoke up from the couch across the room, earning him a hit to the back of the head from a tired Yoongi who was sprawled out beside him.

"Do you honestly think that'll help in this situation?" Yoongi groaned. Two whole weeks of a sobbing Jimin had made him lose his patience. All he wanted was for the pair to get back together so he could finally catch a break.

_Your touch, your skin. Where do I begin? No words can explain, the way I'm missing you. Deny this emptiness. This hole that I'm inside. These tears, they tell their own story._

Jungkook sighed, sitting in his jobs uniform at Hobi's dinning table. His shift had ended four hours ago and once he got home, he didn't have the energy to change. Hoseok was making him a cup of coffee, rambling about some rude customer he had that demanded to speak to his manager. He was quite the character and always made Jungkook laugh whenever he told a story with his comical facial expressions, but Jungkook hadn't cracked a smile since he walked out on his boyfriend. _Former boyfriend._

"Can you believe her? We have to find a new job, Kook. I might have to roast some of those customers one of these days." Hobi laughed and sat at the table across from Jungkook, sliding him his own cup. The two had gotten the job together when Jungkook informed Hobi that he was looking for one to buy his boyfriend a present. A 14k gold bangle bracelet from pandora. It wasn't cheap. Almost $1,300.

Which was why Jungkook picked up so many late hours.

"Yeah, its crazy..." The brown-haired male mumbled in response to his friends rambles. In reality he'd spaced out, the small black box in his hand reminding him of that night. He'd gotten home late and was excited that he'd raised almost half of the money for the bracelet already, inside he debated whether he could tell his boyfriend and spoil the surprise or wait it out. The argument that soon erupted completely shattering his good mood.

"Just give him the bracelet and make up." Hoseok's smiley attitude faded, a look of concern on his features instead. He'd been rooming with the other ever since that night. Hobi had opened the door to a soaking wet Jungkook who looked like he'd walked the entire way in the rain without an umbrella, a mix of tears and rain drops staining his face. Ever since, the younger had been staying with him.

"He doesn't want to see me. He seems to be doing fine without me." Jungkook spoke in a dull tone, blankly staring at the box in his hand with the pandora label on it. He'd bought it two days ago, even though he hadn't spoken to his boyfriend since the altercation. Jungkook had seen Jimins Snapchat updates as well as on his Twitter, constantly in a cheerful mood. As if he wasn't even fazed. Jungkook had to admit that it hurt him to see his ex boyfriend being so happy and carefree after a two year relationship ended. Barely time for wounds to heal. Little did he know just how wrong he really was.

"I talked to Tae. He got to Jin's place about thirty minutes ago and he hasn't stopped crying, Kookie. He's hurt." Hobi sipped from his coffee in hopes that his new roommate would let it slide. The fact that he'd gotten an update and hadn't informed the other.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jungkook snapped his attention up towards Hoseok, before slumping back in his chair and pushing the drink aside. "Jin told me to give him space. So that's what I'm doing."

\--

_After an argument over something so simple, the two reconnected and forgave each other. Jimin climbing onto a sulking Jungkook laying on the couch. Clinging to his boyfriend like a koala._

_"I'm sorry, babyyy~." Jimin smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek which in turn caused the boy to cave in and pull the shorter closer. Times like this Jungkook actually showed his affection._

_"So am I." Jungkook stated simply and playfully peppered the shorter boy's face with kisses._

_"Yah! Stop it, it tickles!" Jimin bursted out in a fit of giggles before finally calming down once the kisses had stopped. The two laid in a comfortable silence, looking up at the blank ceiling together. "I don't know what I'd do without you, bunny."_

_"You don't have to wonder that. I'm here." Jungkook reassured his boyfriend._

_"You know me, I just worry. I always fear that you'll leave me when I start arguments."_

_"I won't. And even if I did, I don't want you crying or anything about it. Because I'll always come right back just like you. See how you climbed on top of me as soon as we stopped yelling at each other?"_

_Told me not to cry when you were gone. But the feelings overwhelming, it's much too strong._

_The pair laughed as Jungkook began to tickle Jimin to lighten the mood, their argument from before quickly fading from their memory_.

\--

 _I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_.

It was late when Tae finally convinced Jimin to go back home. Jin and Namjoon had fallen asleep on the couch trying to comfort Jimin for hours and Yoongi left to do who-knows-what just to get away from the crying boy. Don't get him wrong, he cared for Jimin. But he knew that with all the help he was getting already, Yoongi leaving wouldn't be such a big deal.

Jimin walked into his shared apartment with Jungkook, the night casting a darkness into the place giving it an empty feeling. He hadn't had the energy to go back since he knew his boyfriend wouldn't be there waiting for him. He didn't have the strength to go about the night in a good mood so he made his way to their once shared bedroom, plopping down on to the bed and curling up on Jungkook's side, inhaling his scent that was left behind on the pillow. Tears streaming down and staining the pillow case.

 _This hurt that I've been through. I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_.

Jungkook hadn't been back to the apartment since the fight, expecting Jimin to be there so to keep his promise that he'd give the other space, he kept his distance. However, he ran out of clothes to wear at Hoseok's place and assumed Jimin was still at Jin's house so he made his way through the night to his apartment.

The lights were all off when he stepped through the door and not a sound was to be heard, thinking his assumption was right that his former boyfriend wasn't home. He walked through the doorway of their bedroom and stumbled through the dark before he caught a glimpse of the silhouette in the bed. Startled for a split second he stepped back but soon the realization set in.

It was Jimin.

Asleep on the bed.

Jungkook shined the light of his phone on the sleeping form and saw the now drying tears on the pillowcase, as well as the dried ones on the boy's cheeks. It took all his will to not lean over and wipe them from Jimin's cheeks ever so softly. He let out a sigh and set down his bag that he had planned to pack clothes into. "Can I lay by your side? I'll take care of you." He whispered, knowing Jimin wouldn't hear him fully since he was in a deep sleep. The younger of the two kicked off his shoes quietly and gave in, laying down beside his boyfriend and pulling him close. Jimin instinctually turned to face Jungkook and cuddled himself into the taller's chest.

_ Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you. And make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you. _

Jimin awoke the next day and was startled to feel arms around his waist, jumping back abruptly which cause the other sleeping form to wake up, groaning at the disturbance. "Kookie..?" He hesitantly called out, coming out as a broken whisper.

"Not quite the welcoming reaction I expected." Jungkook sat up and rubbed his eye tiredly, finally looking over at his visibly shooken boyfriend.

"What? When? How?" All the questions spilled from a clearly confused Jimin. He pressed his back against the headboard of the bed, looking over and taking in the sight of his boyfriend who he'd missed incredibly.

Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and let out a short laugh. "I got home last night and found you here. I couldn't just walk out again after seeing you puffy eyed."

"Shut up.." Jimin mumbled, a faint hue of pink tinting his cheeks.

"Also, I wanted to finally be able to give you this-..." Jungkook leaned over the bed to grab his bag, almost falling off and losing his balance in the process. He pulled out the black box and held it in his palm, using the other to open it and reveal the beautifully simple gold bracelet. "This is why. Why I would spend so many hours out, and with Hobi. He got a job with me down at the pizza shop so I wouldn't be completely miserable there and also because I wanted to get you this. I saw the way you looked at it at the mall and I knew I had to get it for you." He explained without giving Jimin a chance to speak up.

"I-..oh, bunny!" Jimin lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, hugging him tightly. Tears almost immediately forming in his eyes. "You should've told me." He sobbed into the younger males shirt.

"And ruin the surprise? Who do you think I am?" Jungkook laughed and closed the box so that his clumsy boyfriend wouldn't drop it or lose it in the messy bed sheets.

"The best boyfriend in the world. That's who." Jimin pulled back to place a soft kiss to Jungkooks lips, who happily returned it with ease.

"Now put it on so that I know my hard work wasn't for nothing." The taller spoke, causing a giggle to erupt from Jimin's throat. He more than eagerly obliged and slipped on the bracelet, smiling down at it before back up at his boyfriend. It was good to have him back.


	2. Losin Control - Russ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jikook book so obviously thats what the stories will be about. This particular one-shot will have mentions of Yoonmin but i want to make it clear i have nothing against this ship! Leave comments if you like it !
> 
> p.s I changed the lyrics around to match the boyxboy, but if you look up the original lyrics or listen to the song it makes much more sense if you're confused!

_He's falling but he doesn't think he'll catch him. Cause his last relationship was a disaster. Accusations everyday he didn't know why._

Jimin and Jungkook had hit their one year anniversary mark about a week ago.

This is their infamous story that was shared amongst their friends.

The two had met one night at their mutual friend Tae's house. Jungkook had been spending the night, chilling and playing video games with the older male. A simple night. Except that all changed when Tae received a call from Jimin at around two in the morning.

 

~~  
_"Hey! Why are you up so late? Are you dru-.." Taehyung's words were interrupted by a hushed voice._

_"T-Tae..Can you come pick me up? I-I'm outside my a-apartment.." The boy on the other end of the line sniffled, his voice cracking from time to time from the strain on his voice to keep it low._

_Taehyung's body stiffened, his once cheerful attitude turning serious. Jungkook rarely ever saw that side of him so he was automatically intrigued, a look of concern overtook his features even if he didn't know what was going on. "I'll be there soon. Don't move and stay on the line with me."_

_"O-okay.." Jimin paused for a moment. "Tae? C-can you h-hurry up?" He let out a sob, one that shook his entire body._

_Tae stood and motioned for Jungkook to follow him, the other immediately doing so despite his confusion. "Get your keys. You're driving me to Jimin's, we need to pick him up. But I can't drive since my cars in the shop." The sobbing mess of a boy on the other end of the line being able to hear everything._

_\--_

_Once Jungkook pulled up to the address a very serious Tae gave him, he saw a small pink-haired boy curled up on the front steps of an apartment complex. His body shaking every few seconds from the sobs he was letting out. Instinctually, Taehyung jumped out of the car and ran over to his friend, leaving his phone in the passenger seat when he did so. It was left on speaker so Jungkook heard everything while being parked, still in the car._

_"Jimin?! Are you okay? Holy shit you're bleeding!" Jungkook could hear the anger and hurt in his friends voice once he finally reached Jimin, listening to the conversation from the phone_

_The brown haired boy who usually wore a boxed smile, now wore a concerned look with his eyebrows furrowed. He was a strong male but wasn't the best in situations like that. He turned to look back at Jungkook and waved his hand, signaling him to come help._

_The youngest of the three hopped out of the car after hanging up the phone so he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping, and rushed over to them._

_"Carry him to the car. I have to go deal with something." Tae responded and walked up to the doors, knowing he was leaving his friend in good hands. Tae wore a look of determination and anger, a look that both Jimin and Jungkook knew all too well as one of impulse._

_"But I-..okay." Jungkook hooked his arm under the curled up boy's knees and the other wrapped around their torso to pick them up bridal-style. He was surprisingly light. And fragile looking for someone Tae had mentioned that was older than Jungkook himself._

_"ngh..." The pastel-pink haired boy groaned and buried his face into Jungkook's chest, his arms not having much strength but he clung to the younger. Up close it was apparent what Tae had mentioned. There was a fresh, rapidly forming bruise on the side of the boy's jaw and his lip was bleeding, certainly busted from an impact. His soft plump lips were stained in the blood that had seeped through the cut in his bottom lip. Another small slice in his skin right above his eyebrow. It really looked like he'd been through hell and who knows what other injuries lied beneath the oversized hoodie he wore. The continuous tears staining Jimin's cheeks snapping Jungkook back to reality that he needed to get him to the car._

_The boy in his arms was light so it wasn't a hassle to open the door and gently lay him in the back seat where he just curled back up as he previously was on the stairs._

**_CRASH!_ **

_"Don't you ever touch him again, asshole! You better think twice about even contacting him! I swear this is the last time you see him and lay a finger on Jimin! This has gone on far too long!!" Tae spat angry and stormed out of the apartment doors, surely yelling at someone who stood in the lobby but Jungkook couldn't quite see who it was._

_The angered male walked over to the car and got into the back seat, pulling the smaller boy to lay Jimin's head on his lap. "Shh, it's okay." His words softer compared to the threats he'd just lashed out._

_"Kook. Drive." Jungkook hadn't noticed he'd been standing outside of the car without movement until Tae spoke up. He was lost. What had just happened? He managed to get himself together and get into the car, driving away from the apartment complex._

~~

  
_ Should've ended it before it started. All he ever got was broken-hearted. He was cheating on him, trynna flip it. Back on him like a victim. Now he's all alone and starting over. Now he's got baggage on his shoulders. _

After spending the night with the two and helping to clean up Jimin, Jungkook understood the situation. The small boy had been in an abusive relationship for three months with a man named Min Yoongi. He had a short temper and a tendency to get jealous which made him lash out and take his anger out on none other than the fragile male.

Jimin had been spotted by one of Yoongi's friends with another one of his friends. Which in turn made the word spread fast and get back to Yoongi that same night. He accused him of cheating on him and the one-sided argument turned physical which led to Jimin being busted up badly.

It wasn't a new concept. Jimin had taken beatings before and most times would call Tae to pick him up but the minute he was healed, he ran back to Yoongi because he 'didn't mean it'. It was quite the pathetic and sad scene to witness, especially when it was reoccurring.

Yoongi was a hypocrite who would constantly cheat on Jimin, but Jimin couldn't say anything without the other getting angered and hitting him. It was a sad cycle.

After that night, Tae and Jungkook stayed by Jimin's side and like good friends would, kept him from running back to the abusive relationship. Soon, Yoongi's phone calls stopped and he gave up on trying to get back the male. Apparent he said something about 'having someone better anyway'. Jimin broke down after hearing that. He was truly alone now.

Except he wasn't.

Jungkook and Jimin had grown closer ever since that night. Jimin undoubtedly grateful for someone who he had never met before, helping him in such a vulnerable situation.

_But the new guy really loves him. He loves him but he doesn't trust himself anymore. He's falling in love now. Losin control now. Fighting the truth, trying to hide. But I think it's alright,boy._

At the two month mark of knowing each other, Jungkook asked Jimin out and after much hesitation, Jimin agreed. He couldn't deny it to himself the feelings he had for Jungkook but he hated himself every day for them. He didn't want to lose control of himself again. To lose himself in another relationship.

_Despise his past he can't help the attraction. He tells him that he's nothing like the last one. He redefines in every way what love is. He fell for him and hadn't gotten up since._

Jungkook is so much more different than Yoongi. So caring, patient, affectionate, _loving._ Something Jimin hadn't known for a while which only caused him to be that much more cautious. It felt too good to be true. Jungkook was an amazing man and an amazing boyfriend, Jimin didn't deserve it. He battled with himself everyday when he saw Jungkook's signature bunny smile or laugh that would end up being highpitched when it came out so strongly, because that's what made him fall in love more and more each day. Jungkook's gentle touch and sweet gestures he'd do just to show his boyfriend how much he cared for him made it difficult to not fall for him.

_Every now and then he goes off though. Beating on his chest like a bongo. He understands he's coming from a hurt place, answers all the questions in his surveys. Doesn't get jealous doesn't break trust. Doesn't call a hoe after hang ups. Gives him everything he ever wanted._

The younger of the pair's patience was truly shown whenever Jimin had one of his many episodes. From time to time Jimin would break down crying and have a fit, accusing his boyfriend of cheating or not loving him anymore. It was understandable. Jimin was what people would call 'damaged goods'. But Jungkook held the boy in his arms and soothed him down whenever it happened. Whispering sweet nothings to his beloved boyfriend to reassure him that he still loved him and that there was no one else he'd rather be with.

The younger male never got jealous nor yelled at Jimin, he kept his composure always because he knew just how triggered and sensitive Jimin could get. The last thing he wanted was to ever hurt him.

_And even though he still feels haunted, he's falling in love now._

It took him time to finally muster up the courage to say it but at their six month mark, Jimin curled up next to his boyfriend in their shared bed and without hesitation finally said those words.

"I love you, Jungkook."

"I love you more, Jimin."The younger male wrapped his arms around his pink-haired boyfriend automatically.


	3. You weren't the one for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Coaster - Khalid
> 
> Wooooooow okay so this is full of angst and its pretty terribly written but i wanted to get at least another chapter done. I hope you all enjoy and I'll think of deleting this later if i don't like it too much. :)

_ As time passes, I feel so low.  _ _ Searchin' for pieces, covering up the hole. _

It was tough, Jungkook couldn't deny the heartache he felt whenever he heard his ex-boyfriends name. _Jimin_.

It had been three months since they broke it off and Jungkook still remembers that day all too well. It replays vividly in his mind constantly, driving him insane. Doesn't matter who he's with or what he's doing, Jungkook still felt empty. 

\--

_ All the things that I did for you, just wasn't it for you. _

_"I-..Its just not enough for me anymore, kook. I'm sorry." Jimin spoke in a quiet tone, packing up the last remaining t-shirts and other random articles of clothing he had sprawled out on their bed. He was packing up everything that he owned. Moving out and away from Jungkook.  
_

_"I don't understand.." Jungkook spoke in disbelief from the doorway of their bedroom, his gaze never once leaving the older male in the room. "What did I do wrong, Jimin?! You haven't explained shit and if I hadn't gotten home from school early then I wouldn't have even seen you leave. You would've left without a trace!" His hands balled up to his sides in frustration as he spoke._

_"It's not you. I just don't feel happy in this relationship anymore, Jungkook." Jimin's voice was  too calm. Scarily calm. He used the others name instead of one of the many cute nicknames that he'd grown accustomed to using. That caused a pain in Jungkook's heart as he clearly took note of the name being used._

_ I gave you my all, I showed the proof of your lies. And you weren't worth it, you don't deserve me. _

_"But why not? I've given you everything!"_

_When the two had first met, everyone described Jungkook to be emotionally detached or reserved from almost anyone, even close friends. So when the two began dating, it wasn't a surprise to see that nothing had changed. But after some time together, Jimin finally sat his boyfriend down and explained that relationships aren't one-sided and that Jungkook would have to be more affectionate and caring or it wouldn't work. Ever since, Jungkook worked on himself and became the caring boyfriend everyone soon found him to be. He changed the most challenging part of him, for the male who was currently standing in from of him and ultimately leaving him. "Stop with the 'it's not you, it's me'-bullshit, it's so cliche." Even though Jungkook's words were stern, tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision momentarily._

_After that, Jimin finished his packing and left. Never once giving Jungkook the closure he needed. Instead, the younger was left alone in his apartment that felt all too big and empty now that he didn't have that warm personality around him._

\--

_ Maybe you weren't the one for me. But deep down I wanted you to be. _

The first few days, weeks, were hard for Jungkook to even function properly. He'd forget to eat, or would lay in bed and not leave his house for days. His friends didn't quite know how to help since they had never seen Jungkook in such a vulnerable state. Jin would cook him meals and when he'd stop by days after, the same meals would barely be touched or left in the exact same position as they were when he dropped them off. Namjoon, Hoseok, and Taehyung would come over to play video games to try to cheer the other up, but not even midway through one of the levels Jungkook would stand without a word and lock himself in his room. It was unhealthy. 

_ So I'll be coasting, roller-coasting. Through my emotion. I'm hoping that you'll come back to me. _

Jungkook couldn't cope, let alone understand why the love of his life found it so easy to walk out on him. He thought Jimin was his soulmate and they'd surely grow old together. That dream was harshly ripped from his soul the day reality struck and Jimin never returned. Despite all the heartache he'd been going through, deep down Jungkook still loved Jimin and would gladly take him back if the older were to walk through his door in the moment. 

Jungkook hated himself for being so weak. Never in his life had he ben that vulnerable to anyone, and that was exactly why. _Damn you, Park Jimin._

_ Moving on seems harder to do. When the one that you love moves faster than you. _

" _Stop_ _it_ , _babe!_ _That_ _tickles!_ " Jimin giggled through the speakers, the camera shaking slightly and moving to an odd angle that showed a split second of a head of black feathery hair come in close to Jimin, surely the person who the hair belonged to planting a kiss on his lips. The video cut off right after and all jungkook was left looking at was a thumbnail of a random point of the video. The caption of the post on twitter being, "He knows it tickles when he kisses my neck but he still does it. What a bully! >:(" That was a month after Jimin left. And one of the first times he posted about Yoongi, the boy Jimin had left Jungkook for. Ever since, Jungkook would see pictures or videos of the two that Jimin had posted or retweeted from Yoongi's account on his timeline. He could simply unfollow and block them both but he didnt have the heart to, instead he tortured himself every time he saw them. 

How could Jimin move on so easily when Jungkook struggled to even get out of bed in the morning since he knew Jimin wouldn't be in the bed beside him?

\--

Six months. Six months had passed since _that_ day and Jungkook seemed to be doing a bit better.

_ As time passes I'm feeling high. You're not the one I'm thinking of tonight. _

As time passed, Jungkook and Tae got closer since Taehyung was one of the only ones who stuck around constantly. His forced presence making jungkook become an active part of society again. Tae got jungkook's eating back on track and even got him to go out more. 

It was tough for Jungkook to accept the affection Tae gave him, his walls built higher and stronger than before. But Tae was patient, and never left his side.

_ I may not be over you, but I'll try inside. I'm feeling better now, finally feeling special now. _

Now whenever he saw Jimin with Yoongi, it hurt less. Granted, it was still very painful for him, but he could handle it and go on about his day without shutting down completely like the used to do. It was progress. 

Taehyung and Jungkook were closer than friends could ever be, but Jungkook didnt label it anything serious since he wasn't quite that prepared yet. However, to anyone who saw the two interact and for anyone who knew them, they'd see exactly  what those two were. Tae showed Jungkook to move on and how to love someone again. 

One night as he laid in bed with a very tired and snoring Taehyung next to him with his arm draped lazily over the younger's abdomen, he laid wide awake scrolling through his timeline on his phone. A picture popped up of Jimin and his boyfriend. "Happy 5 months to the best boyfriend i could ever ask for!" Jimin posted that about two hours ago.

" _You weren't the one for me. So don't come back to me._ " Jungkook muttered to himself as he clicked on Jimin's profile and hit the unfollow option. Without another word he turned off his phone and let out a sigh, turning his body so that he cuddled into Taehyung's side and closed his eyes. That was the night he'd decide to get over Jimin for sure. He was finally done and free. Jungkook had a new love.


End file.
